Existing emergency communications systems for multistory buildings include a console and a cradle/handset that is fixedly attached to one side of the console. In one type of system, the cradle/handset is fixedly attached to the right side of the console. In another type of system, the cradle/handset is fixedly attached to the left side of the console. In order to provide both type of systems, manufacturers need to produce and stock both types of systems, which increases costs.
It would be desirable to overcome these and/or other deficiencies in the art.